Eros & Thanatos
by Dixxy
Summary: They loved each other so much, & showed it to each other so well... but then got scared so horribly, as all hell broke loose, & lost all hope so definitively...! It starts as exciting as can be, but continues as dreadful as possible... & they'll never know why it all happened... Like ambiguous stories ? This two-sides story is for you. Yuri & horror, U R warned... Try it ? N'JOY !
1. Preface

**- & \- S**

 **PREFACE**

 **Welcome to you, Reader !**

 **If you want to read the story straight away, you can skip this page here and "jump" directly to next chapter, which is where it all begins.**

 **But if you're interested in a bit of context for this story here, I suggest you stay with me for a while and help yourself to some of this delicious lemonade over there.**

 **If you are familiar with my work, you already know that I'm fond of Teen Titans and Monster Buster Club. All my fictions have been about one of these two shows.**

 **But this one here… this one WILL be different. Because for the first time since 2011, I have chosen another cartoon for my new project : FOSTER'S HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS !**

 **Yet, very paradoxically, I haven't chosen it coz I'm fan of that show. No, in fact, I've never actually watched it. I know it used to run on… what was it ?... Cartoon Network, probably… but I never watched it. Well, I DID watch 1 episode on YT once, one involving Goo, but that was it.**

 **So why write a FHIF fiction then ?**

 **Well, the inspiration for this here didn't originate from the original cartoon… but from a set of drawings titled F-WRAP, created by an artist called Garabatoz (or also Garabage on some websites, if I'm not mistaken) and published on the adult site Hentai Foundry. That succession of 10 drawings involved Goo Goo Ga Ga and Frankie in a pretty interesting moment that finds a totally unexpected conclusion, in a far different atmosphere than the one in which the story had begun.**

 **I had been fascinated by the juxtaposition of two such distinct atmospheres, by that radical change in the exact middle of those 10 pictures. It was pretty audacious to dare to switch from one genre to a completely diverse one, and many people probably didn't appreciate that.**

 **But I was among those who DID, and after some time, I began considering the "novelization" of that mini yuri, and it soon became obvious to me that I had to do it. Because it had fascinated me and it thus would be a nice way to pay homage to that singular work… and to its author, Garabatoz. He is the one who has got the original credits for the plot and the actions taking place between the two characters, and this fiction here owes him everything. I'm indebted to him for the "scenario" of this brand new story in another FF archive than the two I'm so fond of.**

 **I want to dedicate this story to GARABATOZ, because it's the most logical thing to do. It's the first time I'm dedicating one of my stories to a non-FanFiction user… unless of course the lad already has some account on there, but under another alias (since neither Garabatoz nor Garabage exist on FF) !**

 **Okay, guess that was it, in a nutshell. I thank whoever will care to read this, leave a review (preferably positive, but a CRITICALLY-CONSTRUCTIVE one would be okay on the negative side), favourite and/or follow the story and/or its author, and therefore support me one way or another.**

 **May you all have a happy existence… full of lemons !**

 **Oh, and I also was pleased to make a hot story with Goo, coz I deem her such an exciting girl… Okay, she's too talkative, right, but a beautiful African-American girl nevertheless ! And I like the fact that she is bigger in F-WRAP (bigger than in the original show) : one sure doesn't want any issues for involving minor characters in mature stuff, eh ! She looks like she's in her twenties, in the yuri, or close to 20 anyway… and she's gorgeous ! :D Plus interracial love is so damn beautiful ! (hate racism, as well as chauvinism and homophobia !)**

 **And that being said, finish that lemonade and get ready for the** **real** **thing !**

 **Have a nice ride !**

 **Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

 ***/*/*/* Léo *\\*\\*\\***


	2. Eros

**EROS**

 **[ Eros : God of Love, in the Greek mythology ]**

 _Knock knock !_

"Come in !" said the redhead after raising her face from her writing.

The young African-American slid her head through the half-open doorway and looked cautiously at her friend.

"Hey, Frankie ! I know you're busy and… hum… I don't want to disturb you, but I wondered… when you would be done. Or when you _think_ you would be done…" the black teen said almost apologetically.

The red-haired teen smiled gently.

"Well, guess what, Goo ? You're coming at the right moment. I have one more paragraph to write and I'm done. A short paragraph, actually. So in a few minutes, it'll be over. Why don't you make yourself comfortable on the bed while I finish this ?"

"I'm glad you're soon through." Goo hesitated then spat it out : "I miss you, Frankie ! I know you've got things to do and all, but… I can't help missing you."

The girl with the ponytail rose from her chair and slowly walked to the girl she loved.

"I know you miss me, Goo." Frankie lowered her mouth and stopped her lips right when they were about to touch Goo's : "And I miss you just as much, trust me…"

The black teen beamed as she heard one of the most tender things she had ever been told.

And she pressed her thin, soft lips on her girlfriend's warm ones.

The two shared a slow, slow kiss, no snogging but only "lip work", taking all their time, not rushing this pure act of love, making the most of this sweet moment which they hoped would last longer, longer, as long as possible.

When they reluctantly parted, there were beautiful sparks of happiness and desire in Goo's brown and Frankie's green eyes.

"I love you, Goo !"

"Guess what, Frankie ? I love you too ! Even more than you love me !"

"Hey, no way ! It's me who love you more !"

"No can do, Reded !" (It was Goo's funny version of 'Red Head', her nickname for Frankie.) "I love you the most !"

"I love it when you call me 'Reded'… my dear Blackie !" concluded the bigger girl with a soft smile, as she laid her lips on her lover's for another fond kiss.

Goo liked when Frankie used the pet name 'Blackie' to address her, and this added to her current happiness, kissing the girl of her dreams.

Once they parted, they smiled tenderly at each other for long, long seconds, never really getting satiated from each other's gorgeous eyes… and all of the tenderness and passion they held.

Their eyes had become magnets : love magnets.

They finally managed to break their mutual hypnosis and Frankie's expression slightly changed.

"I'll hurry to finish that paragraph, and then… we can have some leisure time together…"

She gave her black girlfriend a sexy wink, which made the other smile mischievously, and got back to her desk.

When Frankie had said that she would 'hurry', she meant it : rarely had she written that fast ! She was conscious that she was rushing it, and that her writing all of a sudden had become messy, but she didn't mind that much.

What she _**did**_ mind about was being with Goo.

As soon as she could.

And the sooner the better.

She wanted to be with her.

She wanted **her**.

Putting the final dot to her page, she threw the ballpoint on the desk and instantly rose from her chair, eager to start their love session.

Goo was curled on the bed, resting on her side, legs folded close to her tummy, both hands under her head, looking as if she would have been sleeping… but her brown orbs were wide open, and aimed at her beloved.

"You look pretty comfy there…" teased the Foster daughter.

"I am comfy, sure…" replied the younger girl, slowly sitting up "…but I would feel comfier in your arms !"

Frankie joined the African-American on the bed and resumed their tender moment from before, her arms slowly wrapping around her black lover, whose arms also turned to "love tentacles" and imprisoned the bigger girl in their warm embrace.

The kiss gained more intensity, always more frenzy, their lips never getting tired of each other's.

But there still wasn't enough fervor in their clasp : it needed to be notched up.

"Open your mouth, Goo…"

The African-American complied and Frankie then took things to the next level by allowing her tongue to come out and slowly, delicately let it follow the soft fleshy ring of Goo's lips.

Soft moans rose at regular intervals from the throat of the dark-skinned girl, giving away the pleasure that was gradually building up in her body.

The warm and wet "flesh snake" evolved on the soft round surface, making both girl's hearts pound like crazy in their chests, especially the younger one's.

When that very sensual stroke came to its end, the braided teen didn't miss the opportunity to kiss her beloved's tongue… before going all out and returning the favour, her tongue dampening Frankie's pink lips in the gentlest way.

But the green-eyed teen showed less patience than her lover and didn't wait until Goo's wet flesh had gone the whole way around : she stuck her wide open mouth against her girlfriend's and both began stroking each other's tongue in an energetic manner.

They both wrapped their arms around each other's upper body and started stroking their backs in swift motions, as they continued to snog as deeply as possible.

Their wet moves gained intensity and rapidity, and their moans volume.

When they finally let go, their eyes were wide open and shining with the most obvious pleasure. In fact, they showed the purest enthusiasm, the wildest excitement.

"Goo… _(pant)_ I know the others _(pant)_ are gone and _(pant)_ we are alone, but _(pant)_ if we want to _(pant)_ be safe, we better _(pant)_ lock the door _(pant)_ …"

"You're right _(pant)_ Frankie, better safe _(pant)_ than sorry… _(pant)_ but I just can't stop _(pant)_ kissing your _(pant)_ soft mouth… it's so soft _(pant)_ …

And the redhead felt just the same : her lips didn't want to let go of Goo's.

So they did the only thing that could help them reach both their goals : they went to close the door _while_ kissing non-stop !

Rising from the bed, they slowly walked towards the door, taking cautious steps as they threw quick glances at the door while snogging deeply and moaning, their mouths pleasing each other with such intensity, such passion.

After locking themselves up, they gradually came back to the bed, giving their mouths no rest as they fiercely smooched and let out louder moans of pleasure.

They finally sat on the bed and their mouths came unstuck.

"Wait a minute…" said Frankie as she rose from her spot.

She went to retrieve a small object in one of her desk drawers and put it right by the closed door, turning it on before resuming her sitting with her lover.

"What's that thing ?" asked a curious Goo.

"An invention from a former friend of mind. It makes the room you're in soundproof. So nobody can hear even the slightest noise coming from this room." Frankie made a mischievous grin before concluding : "Which means we can make all the din we want, as loud as we want…"

"You naughty girl…!" said the braided teen with a nasty, conniving smile.

"Naughty naughty naughty… you don't know how much !"

They chuckled before snogging a bit more, until Frankie gave a sigh.

"Those clothes are so heavy and warm… I don't mind getting rid of them… what about you, my Love ?"

"Yeah, I catch your drift, Love… I feel just as impeded… let's get more comfortable, eh !"

And she winked sexily, soooo sexily…

They hurried to remove their layers of fabric and there they then were, exposing to each other their gorgeous ebony and ivory skins, their pink nipples and the red / black patch of pubic hair right above their slits.

"Mmmmmmmh… you look so appetizing, Reded ! That creamy body of yours… I could eat you up !"

"Mmmmmmmh thanks, Blackie, but your chocolate body looks nicer. I would gladly devour it… or lick it !"

The brown eyes narrowed as the dark lips ended up in a lopsided smile.

"Lick it, uh ? That sounds… interesting. Remember I mentioned eating you up ? Now how about I actually eat you… out ?"

The black girl then swirled her tongue over her lips, rejoicing in anticipation.

"Please do, hungry lover…" accepted the white girl as she gave her the dirtiest look.

The red-haired one therefore ensconced herself, her head nested in the soft pillow, her legs wide open to receive the sweetest of all treats, and she stared intensely at the African-American as the latter took her spot between the white legs and arched her back downward, gazing back at Frankie with a smile that was somehow both sweet and nasty together.

Goo started it in the sweetest manner, laying soft kisses on Frankie's legs, alternating between both. She made them particularly long, keeping her black lips on the creamy skin longer than she would have for "normal" kisses.

Frankie let out regular sighs of contentment as the warm little touches went up and up her thighs, and as they were approaching their goal, she felt her nervousness and excitement build up.

 _Mmmmmmh… this is most pleasing… yeah… so nice… mmmmh… oooh, it's getting closer now… closer… and closer… she's almost there… oooh Goo…_ **my** _Goo… yeaaah…_

But then the braided teen decided to notch it up and, taking her tongue out, she gently began licking the white legs.

Needless to say the owner of those white legs felt her whole being swarming with pleasure and desire… but most particularly a certain lower area of hers, one that was famous for focusing desire…

Goo delicately ran her tongue on the smooth creamy skin, keeping her eyes closed for a while, then opening them to spy on the delight she could make out on Frankie's face, and closing them again to focus on her pleasing _and_ pleasant task, and enjoy it to its fullest.

The wet and warm caresses went up, up, up, always closer to a certain other wet spot… that would soon get much wetter than it usually was !

That long, slow, soft stroke going up each of her legs… so damn nice for Frankie !

The chocolate teen finally reached the most sacred part of female anatomy and, raising her brown orbs to meet the green ones, she smiled and bent forward.

Young Miss Foster swallowed her saliva when the African-American's lips got in contact with her own lips… but not exactly the _same_ kind of lips, though !

Goo perceived her lover's tension and decided to tease her a tad before getting to the "real thing".

She therefore kissed the shaved vulva of Frankie a second time… and a third time… then a fourth…

Always so damn slowly… so damn sexy…

So damn excitiiiiiiing….

The ponytail teen swallowed her saliva, butterflies having now taken off within her stomach.

"I love to kiss your… lips !" whispered Goo before winking, pleased with her pun.

"And I love you kissing them…" replied Frankie, smiling down.

"I shall continue, then…"

The braided girl therefore resumed laying her lips on the outer part of her lover's intimacy, but her kisses now lasted a tad longer, as Goo made the contact more insistent, more lasting.

Frankie let out soft moans, by way of approval, and now breathed heavily, her eyes glued to the young black female being so sweeeeeeet to her.

And suddenly, it stopped.

Goo watched intently _and_ intensely Frankie, who in return observed Goo with visible hesitation.

There was a pause…

…the brown eyes narrowed…

…the braided head moved forward…

…the pink tongue came out between the black lips…

…and touched the vulva of the redhead.

The pleased one gulped hard as the "pleaser" moved her tongue over the neat slit, shaved again a few days ago.

Goo rested her hands on Frankie's thighs, on either side of her "private area", and began giving slow, slow licks on the narrow crevasse, her brown locked with her girlfriend's green.

"Goo… oh Goo… I love it… please continue… yeah… oh yeah… so good… good… God… Goo… Gooooooooo… so gooooooood !" screamed the girl with the ponytail as pleasure grew and grew inside of her.

The younger girl merely snorted, but not in a mocking way : in a tenderly amused way, when someone finds something funny about a dear one and shows his/her amusement in a tender, respectful manner. She squinted her beautiful eyes as she snorted, and Frankie found her even more seductive that way.

The black teen decided to go for it and, moving her head forward again, until her nose touched her beloved's shaved skin, she hardened her tongue and, pressing it on the slit, shoved it inside the white teen's sex.

Frankie's mouth opened as she simultaneously jumped and gasped.

Goo snorted and started a very, very pleasing oral massage, her little tongue slowly exploring the pink, warm, wet cavity, taking all its time, not rushing it anytime, doing its best to provide as much pleasure as possible.

And all the time the brown-eyed one delighted the green-eyed one, she kept her dark gaze locked with the light one of her girlfriend, eager to capture every second of excitement, every facial change giving away her pleasure, every head movement suggesting how much she enjoyed this wet treat.

"Oooooooh… don't stooooooop… pleaaaaaaase… don't… don't stooooooop… my Goooooooo… your… your toooooongue… I… I love iiiiiiiiiiit… so damn… so dam gifteeeeeeeed… oooooooooooooh fuuuuuuuuuuck…"

It all spoke for itself, didn't it ?

Then the dark female interrupted her licks but not her oral treats : her mouth stopped right in front of Frankie's left nipple and, after a few flicks of the tongue on it, she went all out and began sucking on the erect mound of flesh, while she fondled the right breast with her left hand.

That may have been slightly less intense that the cunnilingus, but the white teen's screams didn't get any less loud for all that.

Goo's mouth arched upward again and, narrowing her eyes, she mischievously sucked harder while her fingers left the other nipple not much more rest, thus earning fresh yells from the bigger girl.

"Oooooh my Goooood… you're so gifted, Gooooo… yeah… yeah… suck my nipples… it's so niiiiiiice…"

Then the African-American changed it and, after grabbing Frankie's left boob in her right hand, she raised her head and reached for the exposed neck of her lover, which she gave generous long licks.

After a while of such wet neck strokes, she positioned herself on top of her lover, lying completely on her, and resumed fondling the right breast while snogging more and more, their tongues alternatively caressing each other in Goo, then in Frankie's mouth, and back to Goo's, soft moans and little stretched screams filling the steamy atmosphere of the love room.

The Foster daughter had never felt that great. She would have told you she was in heaven right then, if you had asked her. And she didn't want it to stop anytime soon…

Goo then got back into her initial position, head facing vulva, and resumed her long, deep, delicious licks, staring up at her "prey" the whole time and enjoying every single of her moans and screams.

The younger of the two then picked up the pace and started licking more rapidly, but not yet to the point of frenzy. Still, this was enough to draw longer and louder moans from the the green-eyed girl, whose mind was currently spinning faster and faster.

Goo smiled while never interrupting her wet strokes, as much as one can actually smile with mouth wide open… She really loved watching her girlfriend when the latter was having that much pleasure.

The licks went faster and faster, making Frankie yell for good. Thankfully, nobody could hear any of it, courtesy of the noise-suppressing device.

"OoooooOOOOOooooooh… GoooooOOOOOOooooo… MmmmmMMMMMMmmmmh… don't stoooooOOOOOp… OoooooOOOOOooooooh fuuuuuuUUUUUUck…"

And even faster.

And faster.

And as fast as possible.

"Oh m- … my God… Oh God… Oh Goo… Oh shit… shit… I'm… I'm gonna… I'm gonna come… Goo… Goo… oh God… yesyesyesyesyesyesyes…"

The black girl had buried her tongue deep inside the hot wet depths but she suddenly took it out to finish up Frankie on her clit.

"GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH ! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Goo's mouth suddenly received Frankie's most intimate gift, and she avidly sucked it up and swallowed that delicious nectar she was offered, making Frankie scream so loud that she was about to make the black teen go deaf.

It was _**really**_ a good thing that the soundproofing device was NOT defective…

"Please stop ! Stop ! Stop ! Please ! PLEAAASE !" pleaded Frankie as she tried to push Goo's head away, as she was about to explode from the ongoing orgasm.

The younger girl had decided to make that first time unforgettable for her lover, so she had continued licking even after climax was reached. But she didn't insist for too long and allowed her grip on Frankie's legs to loosen and the redhead to finally push her away and thus avoid fainting from pleasure.

The braided female licked her lips and the area all around her mouth, but didn't wipe the latter. She rejoiced from the taste and wanted to keep it on her.

And as she did so, her brown gaze remained glued to the green one opposite, the brown narrowed eyes expressing happiness from the other's pleasure and the goggling green eyes giving away astonishment at the immense amount of pleasure just experienced.

As for their mouths : the black one was smiling gently while the white one was wide open and panting heavily.

Goo seized Frankie's hands and nicely squeezed them, and the red-haired girl squeezed them hard in return.

They remained long seconds motionless, staring at each other, holding hands, one smiling at the other while the other's lungs did their best to gather more air and thus regain a normal breath.

"Felt good ?" teased Goo once Frankie had finally managed to catch her breath.

"Felt freaking awesome ! You're incredibly gifted, my Goo ! When did you learn to do it ?"

"Oh, I never did, honestly ! This was my first time, scout's honor ! But from what you say, I take it you liked it, uh ?"

The licker was playing with the licked one, as she knew all too well that her treat had been greatly appreciated but made believe she needed confirmation of it… when she actually already foresaw what the answer would be.

"If I liked it ?! I fucking LOVED it, ADORED it, you mean ! It was wonderful ! Fantastic ! Amazing ! Oh Goo, thank you so much !"

"My pleasure… well, technically, it's rather _**your**_ pleasure, eh !"

They both guffawed.

But soon enough, laughter subsided as the saucy spark was back into their gazes.

"You want more ?" asked the ebony teen.

"I want more. But this time, you're the one receiving !" replied the ivory teen.

"No way. You'll remain my lil' victim for some time. Now rest back on the bed again."

"But Goo, it's not fair that I can't return the fav-"

Frankie was silenced by a brown finger over her lips.

"You talk too much, my Love. Here, let me show you how to use your mouth better."

And a minute later, their tongues were entwining in quick, messy moves, oral holes drooling, fingers teasing nipples, moans filling the air.

They snogged non-stop for 4 good minutes, then their mouths parted, with a trickle of saliva still uniting them.

Frankie wasted no time and, lowering her cute face, she hurriedly captured Goo's nipple into her wanting oral cavity and began a regular suction, interspersed with insisting strokes of the tongue on that hyper-sensitive tiny mound of flesh in the middle of the breast.

The black teen moaned in rhythm as she enjoyed her tiny "pleasure button" to be tortured so deliciously by the mouth and tongue of her lover.

"Yeah… yeaaaaah… suck it… oh shit… oh shit… so damn gooood… oh damn… daaaaamn… yeah, lick it m-… more… moooore… yeah, like that…. Oh F-… Frankiiiie !"

This naturally was the best encouragement the ponytail girl needed, and she sucked harder on the hardened flesh mound, making the chocolate female scream her name for good.

After a while of teasing her both of her girlfriend's breasts, Frankie looked up at Goo and gave a mischievous smile.

"I owe you one, don't I… ?"

Round eyes opposite.

"What are you talking about _,_ Frankie ?"

Even more mischievous smile.

"Come on, Darling, you don't know what I'm talking about ? I need to return some favour…"

Sensuous licking of lips, in a slow, slow round motion.

"Oh yes… now I get it !"

Smile back… and dirty look as bonus.

Frankie really liked that dirty look. Goo didn't often cast such naughty glances, but when she did… it was worth seeing.

And very exciting.

Frankie lied down on the bed, with her legs bent, knees at the top, and watched her girlfriend expectantly.

"Get your pretty little ass over her, Blackie, and position that warm and wet treat over my head, okidoki ?"

"You're the boss, Reded !" obligingly replied "Blackie" as she climbed on the bed.

The Foster daughter snorted.

"You almost make it sound like I'm your master and you're my slave…"

"Well, I consider myself as your slave sex, and I'm ready to comply with your every desire…" retorted Goo with a conniving wink.

"You're not my slave, Darling : we are on a par… but we sure ARE slaves of sex ! Slaves of our desires ! Now come here and give me your little secret treasure !"

Goo chuckled at the expression chosen but complied, moving on all fours over her lover's body, heading for the… head of her "boss".

She finally came to a halt, lowered her head and turned her gaze towards Frankie.

The green-eyed female was staring at the tempting offering right above her mouth, and she then turned her head in direction of her partner's face.

"It looks reaaaaaaally delicious, Love… Can I have a taste, you think ?"

And her face broke into a huge grin that spoke for itself, one that left no doubt on the saucy thought in Frankie's mind, right this minute.

"Please do… I would loooove you to !" replied the younger one, almost shivering of delight in anticipation.

The redhead smirked with utter naughtiness and, putting her hands at the bottom of Goo's back, right before her buttocks, she gently pulled.

The braided teen made no difficulty and let her lover draw the "treat" to her mouth.

"Oooooooh…" was the only thing the usually chattier girl could utter when she felt Frankie's tongue start a slow massage in her moist insides.

The "flesh snake" moved gently inside the pink warm cave, exploring every secret nook in that most intimate area of female anatomy. It teased the whole place in long, lustful licks, enjoying the new flavour while the nose enjoyed the new scent.

"Ooooooooh fuuuuuuck… F-Frankie… you're… you're driiiiii-driving me… c-crazyyyyyy… mmmmmmmmmmh… mmmmmmmmmh… ooooooooh Gooooooood !"

Hearing this, Young Miss Foster could spare herself the ritual question : "Do you like ?"

She was actually no less enthusiastic and excited about it, as she had been dreaming of doing this to Goo for so much time now… months and months…but for that to happen, she needed to make sure the young African-American shared her feelings. And when she had found out that the black teen felt the same for her, she had known that she could do it to her soon. Very soon.

And there she _was_ , doing it to Goo for real. Licking her for good. Dream had turned into reality, and the Foster daughter felt as if in heaven, offering her beloved the sweetest massage ever. She dug both the taste and the smell !

The brown-eyed teen panted and moaned as much as she could, not holding back since she remembered Frankie telling her that the room was now soundproof and that both of them could "scream their lungs out" without any risk of being heard. She had laid her right hand on her partner's right knee and, briefly taking a break from her screams, she made a smile of ecstasy with her wide open mouth, hardly realizing it was actually possible for a human being to feel that much delight…

But while her body was fulfilled, Goo suddenly felt frustration invade her mind.

"N-…Not…Not f-...fair… that I… I get… all th-… the p-… pleasure… and you n-…nothing… you m-…must… get it… too…" she stuttered, finding it actually pretty tricky to express herself during such an intense "pleasure load".

Frankie wasn't certain she had got it all correctly, because of the spasmodic speech, but before she could decide herself to ask for a repeat, her black lover had already done a 180 over her and rushed to return the favour… at the same time as her !

If sex in head to tail position was something the red-haired girl had been fantasizing about many times, it still was inferior to the brown-haired one's recent craving about the famous 69 configuration. Goo had indeed been thinking about it a tremendous lot the past weeks, and had almost always that fantasy in mind when she pleased herself.

The next minutes were spent in relative silence, none of them uttering anything apart from "Mmmmmmmmmmh Mmmmmmmmh Mmmmmmmmmh !", since they were both focusing on their licking, and enjoyed it so much that they didn't want to take their mouths off the wet slits, not even for a second : they wanted to remain in there all the time, every single second, and didn't feel like saying anything. Their mouths were still active, like they would be in oral communication, but with their tongues playing a more important role… and while it was also oral, like speech, it had in this case nothing to do with communication. Unless one counts pleasing your partner as a form of communication…

Therefore, only the constant moans… and those extremely exciting little noises that rose from their intimacies, those "wet sounds", greedy proofs of their intense desire. They had a terrible hunger… for sex, and to satisfy it, they wanted to eat… each other out until they were sated, until the raging fire between their legs and inside their minds went out.

Yet Goo eventually decided that she couldn't take it anymore and had to voice her pleasure :

"Oh gosh… Oh gosh… Oh Frankie… Oh my Love… Oh fuck… You taste… so good… so damn good… I love it… love the… the flavour… of your jellyroll… so darn tasty… so darn warm… so darn wet… I can't get… enough of it… I love to… to lick you… Reded… Oh fuck… gotta get back to it !"

And she dove back in.

But the other certainly wouldn't miss returning the favour, and as soon as the chocolate-skinned one was "back to work", the vanilla-skinned one had her little say :

"Thank you… Blackie… but tell ya what… you taste… even better… mmmmmmh… who could… have thought… that a black sex… tasted this good… way better… than a white one… I'm sure of it… Oh Goooooo… you're so… so damn delicious… I can't stop it… I don't want… to stop it… Oh shit, I need more ! More of you !"

And she also resumed her extremely pleasant AND pleasing task.

Goo considered contradicting her, and saying that it was _her_ sex – the _white_ sex – that was yummier, but it occurred to her that they might then be arguing about which vagina was the most scrumptious, and all that talk back and forth would be just as much time wasted… because they could have used all that lost time to please each other even more !

So she just stuck to licking generously the vulva and vagina of the ponytail female, and naturally moaning and screaming as much and as loud as she could… and given the intensity of the cunnilingus they were both giving and receiving, those screams were at maximal volume !

And both teens felt happier than they had ever been in their entire existence !

The 69 lasted for long, long minutes, an extended period of ecstasy… but eventually, the **real** ecstasy took place, with their simultaneous climaxes. Frankie had told Goo that she wanted to have her orgasm at the exact same time as her, and while that synch didn't go without saying, they still managed to get their rocks off at the very same minute.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH…. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH… GOOOOOOOOOOOOO… GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOH….. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH… FRANKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIE…. OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Each of them received the other's most intimate gift, a warm and tangy gush, which they were happy to swallow, and the duet of lesbians didn't stop at that but rather continued to lick the flooded holes, refusing to let go, wanting more, needing more. And their screams echoed throughout the extremely hot room as they voraciously drove their tongues into the soaked slits.

But after only a few seconds they were forced to stop as it had become too intense for them to carry on. So Frankie reluctantly pushed Goo's head away, and the other let her do so, understanding that pleasure, even if extremely addictive, _**can**_ actually become unbearable… if inordinate !

They both turned on their backs and, closing their eyes, they focused on their crotches and the sensation still rising from them, through their bodies. Said crotches had just received one of the sweetest treats ever, if not _the_ sweetest, and their owners now needed to let the remnants of orgasm's tidal wave gradually ebb, allow their aroused spots to come back to their usual level of sensibility, their heart to restart beating at a standard pace, and basically their entire organism to resume its normal functions… at least for a few minutes. Or else they would explode out of ecstasy !

"That… that was… unbelievable !" slowly worded the girl with the three braids.

"Indescribable !" added the one with the ponytail.

"Yeah, exactly : so much pleasure is beyond words !"

"Definitely ! Words are useless here, moans speak by themselves !"

"Ready for another round, Reded ?"

"Woah, calm your sexual appetite for a minute, Blackie ! I need two or three more minutes before we continue !"

"But I want you so baaaaaad, my Frankie !"

"And I want your gorgeous chocolate body just as much… but we just calmed down our hearts, so if we don't want to get heart attacks and die from pleasure… just two more minutes, okay ?"

"Countdown just started !" concluded Goo, and both chuckled at this.

They turned towards each other, lying on their side and, after intertwining their fingers, visually devoured each other, brown losing itself in green, green drowning in brown, their beautiful eyes like magnets, showing how intense was their love, how dear they were to each other, and how much they appreciated all those sweet and intense moments.

It was a magical moment.

A magical day.

"Time's up !"

Goo had just interrupted her lover's train of thought, but the knowing smile she gave her forgave it all, and Frankie actually returned the exact same kind of smile.

"Okay, on we go, eh ?"

"You got that right !"

The red-haired teen sat on the bed, her legs dangling to the side, and the dark-haired one simply sat on her thighs, but left enough space between their crotches to access both vulvas.

The black fingers slowly caressed one of the milky breasts before sliding downwards and finally reaching the wet entrance… in which the middle finger eased its way.

A few seconds later, after Frankie had done the same, their longest fingers were slowly stroking their intimacy in the gentlest manner, their owners making sure not to hurt each other but also making it as long and sweet as possible.

"Mmmmmmmh… you're **reaaaaaally** good at it, Frankie ! I love it !"

"Mmmmmmmh… thanks, Goo, but I'm not as gifted as you !"

"Mmmmmmmh… you're not as gifted as me because you're MORE gifted than me, Babe !"

"Mmmmmmmh… no way, your fingers do it better, Love ! Black fingers are the best !"

"Mmmmmmmh… I'd like to contradict you again, but let's rather please ourselves !"

"Mmmmmmmh… alright then, Darling ! Let's keep rubbing it !"

And they did rub it more and more, their moans growing louder as they imperceptibly picked up speed. Their breath had got quicker, thicker, irregular as it was interspersed with constant "vocal tokens" of their delight.

Goo bit her lips from the inside, in the typical gesture made to avoid shouting, but another minute later, she couldn't take it anymore and burst out screaming, making her consuming pleasure known to the whole room.

"Sh-Shit… F-Frankie… you're so… so fucking good… at it… I still say… you're the most… gifted !"

But her partner shook her head.

"No way… G-Goo… you're… you're the best… oh my gosh… your finger… so damn… so damn good… inside of me…"

But instead of trying to top Frankie compliment-wise, the African-American decided to thank her for her nice words… in her own special way ! And she thus pushed all of her fingers but her thumb into her girlfriend's slit.

The Foster daughter goggled when she felt that, yet did nothing to counter it and showed no discomfort about it.

Still, Goo was slightly concerned about Frankie's eyes opening wide.

"Did I… did I hurt you… Sweetheart ?"

"No… No you didn't… I was merely… merely surprised… but it'll be fine !"

Now reassured, Goo could start sliding her four fingers to and fro inside the soaked pussy of her lover, with the latter instantly giving loud approval of that ministration and soon joining in by copying it.

Both girls spent minutes slowly caressing each other before going for the most hardcore way and actually pumping all their fingers into the slippery holes, their moans turning into yells at the very same time.

They reciprocally masturbated for long, long minutes, but their vaginas soon swelled with incredible pleasure and another tidal wave rose, rose, rose…

"Faster, Goo… yeah… yeaaaaaah… faster… fasteeeeeeer… mmmmmmyeah… oooooooh fuuuuuuck… keep pushing… keep pushing… aaaaaaaaah yeeeeeaaaaah !"

The African-American complied, not giving her partner any rest, feeling sweat gather on her forehead and her whole body heat up like never before.

"Get this, Frankie… and this… and this… oooooooh Gooooood… Frankiiiiiiiie… you're so… so fast now… I can't keep up with you…"

But the smaller girl nevertheless did her best to keep up, and both finally exploded in a unison of long howls, a succession of hollers that left no doubt about how much they had loved it…

They took out their hands, now coated with cyprin – their intimate secretion – and Goo put hers right in front of Frankie's mouth.

The other didn't hesitate a single second and accepted the sweet offering.

As she sucked on the thin black fingers, she could enjoy her own taste and thus know what the savour of her juice was like.

And resolute to return the favour, she presented her own hand to Goo, who obligingly opened her mouth and welcomed the white fingers in her oral cave… to soon find out as well what her intimate flavour tasted like.

They sucked on their fingers, excited by their absorbing their own "gravy", but never imagining that they were sucking something else : they were lesbians, and as such didn't have any fantasy about male organs and taking these inside of their holes. They desired only their own slits and nothing else, and if they ever sucked anything, it certainly wouldn't be some erect flesh that a macho would have put in their mouths.

They carefully cleaned each other's fingers, licking every one of them slowly, and only after the last drop of cyprin had been gulped down did they took their hands out.

Frankie hurriedly stuck her mouth over Frankie's and both tongues engaged in a sensuous dance, alternatively in the black and the white mouth.

Their snogging was slow and sensual, but after two minutes, it gained speed and turned into a fierce battle of "flesh snakes", with saliva drooling from their mouths and air being briskly exhaled and inhaled through their noses.

Goo madly stroked Frankie's hair in messy gestures, while the redhead feverishly caressed her back up and down, and they kissed with such burning passion, such undying love, giving all that they had to please the other as much as they possibly could. Because true love, in the end, was nothing more than privileging the partner's delight and doing the utmost to make that delight grow tenfold.

They parted after the longest and most intense French kiss ever, and a trail of saliva remained attached to both mouths, which made them chuckle sweetly.

Then Goo approached her mouth from Frankie's and licked the pink lips, swallowing the somewhat viscous liquid with a smirk.

But she decided to give more and, lowering her head, she stopped it just when the pink nipple was in front of her chocolate lips.

Frankie shivered in delight as those lips closed over her tiny "pleasure mound".

And how avidly the girl with the three braids sucked on that nipple, alternating between actual sucking and rapid wet licking, the favourite combination of Goo being her wide open mouth covering more than the areola while her tongue moved in circular motion on the nipple, keeping it coated in saliva and therefore augmenting the incredible touch.

The "victim" loved what her "torturer" was doing to her and let it know by ongoing moans and screams, one moment looking "wide-open-mouthed" at her black lover pleasing her so nicely with her tongue, and the next moment throwing her head back, face directed at the ceiling, eyes closed but mouth agape, from which her vocal folds poured out their countless yells of delight.

"Oooooooh… that tongue… I love it… truly love it… I love all of you… but particularly your tongue !"

And that's when Goo decided to give _**even more**_ !

She gently pushed Frankie on the bed and, after snogging her, began kissing her in various places, continuing her speech after each kiss.

"If you really love my tongue…

Kiss on the neck.

"…as much as you say…"

Kiss on the nipple.

"…then it's a pretty sweet coincidence…"

Kiss on the navel.

"…because I intend to show you…"

Kiss on the red patch of pubic hair, on top of mons pubis.

"…how I can use my tongue at its best !"

Kiss on the labia majora.

And a pretty saucy smirk up at her green-eyed girlfriend.

Who licked her lips in anticipation…

…before realizing that Goo had pleased her a lot recently and she didn't have the chance to reciprocate yet !

"But Darling, you've been pleasing me so much in the last minutes, and I couldn't even repay you for all that pleasure…" therefore objected Frankie.

"Your sexual ecstasy and your orgasm will be the best ways to repay me…" retorted her sweetheart as she slowly lowered her mouth.

"Yeah but you really caaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

Frankie was about to say 'you really can't do all the job' but had been cut short at the very moment Goo had stuck her agape mouth on her vulva and immediately started wiggling her tongue in the still moist crack.

The brown-eyed teen then took her "flesh dancer" out from the warm wet depths and wagged it in swift motions on the labia majora, stroking them up and down, covering them with plenty of saliva.

The ponytail girl was on cloud nine, her hands gripping her beloved's head as she shouted louder and louder.

But just when she thought she couldn't be happier, Goo reattached her soft lips to the redhead's "lower lips" and buried her mouth's host deep into the vagina.

The next minutes were spent in total sexual insanity, with Goo frenetically agitating her tongue inside her girlfriend's sex, trying to go as deep as she could and move as fast as she was able to, and Frankie yelling louder than she had ever yelled… louder than she would have even _imagined_ she could yell one day !

"Aaaaaaaaaaaah… G-…Goooooooooo… aaaaaaaaaaaaah… it's so… sooooooooooo… powerful… I… I won't… be able tooooooooooo… t-… to keep up… with youuuuuuuuuu… f-… for loooooong… oooooooooooh fuuuuuuuuuck… fuuuuuuuuuuck… your tongue is… wonderfuuuuuuuul… oh shit… shitshishit… it's so intense… aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !"

The braided female snorted and smiled… which for once wasn't visible on her mouth, which remained glued to her partner's pussy, but on her eyes, which narrowed, and on her cheekbones, which rose.

Then she focused on her pleasant AND pleasing task again : give Frankie the orgasm of her life !

And she actually succeeded in doing so, because minutes of hectic licking later…

"GOOOOOOOOOO… OH MY FUCKING GOD… GOOOOOOOOO… I'M… COMING… AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !"

And a cascade of fresh cyprin filled Goo's mouth as Frankie dug her nails in the skull of her chocolate "torturer", writhing like crazy, shouting like hell, thinking she might pass out from climaxing this powerfully !

The African-American felt her heart beat faster as she got her "oral cave" flooded by her darling's love juice, sheer happiness filling her at the exact same time, and she decided to go all out and continue eating out Frankie as long as possible.

"PLEASE STOP… GOO… STOP… PLEASE… I CAN'T… ANYMORE… _**PLEASE STOOOOOOOOP**_ __!"

But Blackie refused to give it up and greedily lapped on the hot sticky liquid she had been craving for.

Reded, while screaming her lungs out, tried to push away Goo's head but, since the smaller girl held her firmly, she had no other choice left than seizing her three braids and pull them backwards.

The young licker let go, not because of the pain (she could have gone forth with her task all the same…), but because she knew she had to stop it at some point.

"S-…SORRY… SORRY !" hurriedly shouted the Foster daughter.

"Fine with me !" teasingly replied Goo with a conniving smirk after swallowing her sweetheart's delicious gravy, knowing she had after all overstepped the mark with her forced extended cunnilingus.

Her chin drooled with the precious nectar and she really loved that wetness all over her face, which testified of her girlfriend's appraisal of her ministration.

Goo slowly licked her lips, savouring the taste, gazing tenderly at her beloved, who desperately fought to regain a steady breath, and basically enjoying her highest degree of happiness to date…

… but then Goo caught sight of something totally unexpected…..

 **Cliffy !**

 **End of part 1.**

 **Waow, pretty long, uh ? ;)**

 **So… liked it ?**

 **I can tell ya this : the girls liked it…** _ **and**_ **licked it a lot ! They adored every single second of it.**

 **But what did Goo see at the end ? What is that unexpected thing ? And what role will it play in the story ?**

 **All answers in part 2… but just get ready for goosebumps ! :D Eh eh eh eh eh…..**

 **Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

 **.:. Léo .:.**


	3. Thanatos

**THANATOS**

 **[ Thanatos : God of Death, in the Greek mythology ]**

Goo could hardly believe what her eyes showed her.

Frankie was struggling to remove some kind of gag, which actually consisted of a strip of white fabric, like the kind found in hospitals for bandages.

And the red-haired teen naturally let out muffled screams as she desperately tried to remove the impeding stuff from over her mouth.

Her eyes wide open, Goo watched her with fear and surprise, trying hard to understand how this had happened, where the strip came from, who had put it around Frankie's mouth…

That last point made her turn her head right and left, looking for someone else in the room… in which they nevertheless were supposed to be on their own !

But no, they were alone in there.

 _But if nobody else is here, then_ _ **who**_ _put that strip around Frankie's mouth ?_

As she was busy finding some answer to that key question, another strip appeared above Goo's head and quickly rushed down to her face.

Unusual detail for a strip : there were small hooks at its extremities, or rather hook-like parts consisting of two metal spikes on each side of each end.

Frankie spotted the danger and pulled harder, in order to free her mouth and scream to alert her lover…

…but too late : the white band quickly wrapped around Goo's mouth, to the girl's great surprise, making her panic as she realized she couldn't breath properly anymore and was attacked from behind (or so she thought).

The four metal spikes at the ends sunk deep under the white fabric, reinforcing the gag.

"GOO !" screamed Frankie, who had managed to tear apart the strip, but while she was busy removing it, several others had appeared out of thin air and swiftly started to wrap around the white girl's arms, legs and abdomen, now continuing up her chest.

The African-American had also torn apart her fabric gag, and was trying to break a strip around the top of her right leg, but she also panicked as she felt new bands very rapidly covering her limbs, her legs now almost completely wrapped and half her arms as well.

"FRANKIE ! WHAT'S THAT ?! WHERE DOES IT COME FROM ?!" yelled Goo as she pulled hard on the strip on her right leg, while other bands were at work on her forearms, her abdomen and her chest.

"THEY APPEAR OUT OF THIN AIR, GOO ! BUT I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY COME FROM ! BUT THEY'RE TO QUICK !"

"WE DON'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME ! THEY'RE RESISTANT AND THEY WRAP SO FAST WE CAN'T GET THEM OFF QUICKLY ENOUGH BEFORE THE NEXT ONES ARRIVE !"

"AND THEY KEEP ON COMING ! THERE'S ALWAYS MORE !"

"FUCK, FUCK, _**F U C K**_ !"

It certainly was unlike Goo swearing, but in such a horrible situation, that slowly but surely became hopeless, she couldn't keep her usual self-control and thus expressed her quickly-increasing dread in the most direct terms.

Suddenly, Frankie's movements got critically impeded as some of the fabric invaders focused on her left arm, around which they wrapped… but because the Foster daughter had her arm close to her back when this happened, it resulted in the limb being immobilized _behind_ her back rather than along the body or on the front, against the chest.

The redhead pushed hard, in a frantic attempt to free her left arm, but it was already too late : other strips had come as backup and reinforced the grasp, making it impossible for the poor teen to free her arm, now stuck behind her.

And as they fought in vain against those inanimate assailants that suddenly had got a life of their own, against all human logic, all that the two victims could think of was :

 _What the fuck is this ?_ and _Where does it come from ?_

Despite their efforts in that dire situation, their bodies got fully wrapped, save for their heads, and the whole thing lasted less than three minutes !

"FRANKIE ! IT'S TOO FAST FOR US ! I'M SCARED ! ! FRA- MMMMPH !"

Another gag had interrupted the African-American, but this one was different : in the middle of the strip was a circular shape… that had applied right on Goo's mouth, covering it !

"GOOOOOO ! NOOOOO !" shouted a terrified Frankie, who was so focused on her poor girlfriend that she hadn't spotted the twin of the other gag, right above her and heading straight to _her own_ mouth !

And before she could scream again, the bigger girl was silenced as well, layers of fabric adding to each other over the gag to secure it.

Large pieces of white fabric, looking much different from the strips, eventually covered the many layers over the girl's mouths, fastening themselves behind their necks, in solid knots.

Needless to insist on the impossibility to remove such complex and tight gags, the victims' frantic efforts to pull them away being just as many hopeless gestures…

They were done for.

Giving it up, Goo watched with horror as Frankie's arms and legs were now being fully immobilized by those damn flying strips, which wound so swiftly around her, leaving her little to no time to react and fight them off.

"Mmmmmph… mmmmmmh…" desperately let out Frankie, no longer able to actually speak, her panicky gaze glued to the horrified stare of her lover.

But the braided female also got her turn, as several of those bloody fabric invaders also wound around her limbs in no time, efficiently and definitively blocking her gestures.

"Mhmm !?" was all that she could let out to express her mix of surprise and panic, cold sweat imprisoning her whole body.

She knew, like Frankie also knew, that if it continued the same way… they would become mummies, and everybody knows what mummies refer to…

Death.

 _I don't want to die… I don't want to die… oh please… PLEASE… I DON'T WANT TO DIE !_

Goo couldn't scream anymore, since she had been muted, but in her mind, she screamed as loud as possible. Because she wanted to LIVE !

But the situation had become hopeless, as they were now almost totally wrapped… including mouths and noses ! Which meant…

 _We can't breathe anymore ! We're gonna die… WE'RE GONNA DIE ! No… NO ! NOOOOOO !_

Panic overwhelmed her, and she got carried away by that terrible emotional tidal wave.

She saw Frankie's body tensing, as the redhead was squirming inside her fabric prison and let out the loudest muffled screams one had ever heard, almost fully imprisoned like her (only their eyes were now still visible), and both understood that they couldn't avoid the worst.

It was too much for Goo.

The once exuberant teen, happier than everybody around her, now felt the exact opposite : as sad as one can possibly get, but a sadness that became physically painful, the black female's heart now aching as she realized that it was over for both of them.

The last possibility of expressing an emotion on her face then materialized by tears. Tears of utter fear as well as tears of deep sadness. She was afraid to die but also felt desperate about losing her beloved as well, and was so horribly sad as she watched her uselessly squirm before their breath would come to and end.

Then both girls felt something change about their gags.

Something had moved on the round part that had covered their mouths.

Like some part of it was… sliding to the side ?

And then a cold air rush filled their mouths and part of it reached their nasal cavities from the back of their mouths.

Well… it _seemed_ like air, at first… but only a few seconds later, they perceived a smell… or was it a taste ? Well, at least, something that proved them that it was something else, but certainly _not_ basic air.

And that gaseous substance was in all likelihood stored in the spherical part of their gags.

 _What's that stuff ?! Is it poisoned ? Where does it… come… from ? Oh… my head… ooooh… I… I feel… woo- … woozyyy…_

And indeed, as she thought that, the black female felt her head get lighter… and her eyelids, on the contrary, heavier… **much** heavier…

"Mmfh ?" she weakly let out.

Frankie was just as surprised… and just as weak now, her eyes irresistibly closing, despites her efforts to keep them open…

 _B-But… what… what is… happ-… -ening… I'm… I'm… so… tired… W-Wonder if… if Goo… is f-feeling… th-the same… Ooooooh my head…_

Their two bodies collapsed as one, hitting the floor in a perfect simultaneity.

Both teens were now laying on their backs, almost side by side, their eyelids half-closed, feeling sleep about to overpower them anytime now.

But would it be regular sleep… or the Definitive Sleep ?

The "mere" thought of it almost gave nausea.

Frankie watched with horror (despite her sluggish condition) as the last strips circled her beloved's head to cover the last visible body parts : those brown eyes the redhead found so beautiful, and which now swiftly disappeared under those goddamn fabric layers !

But soon enough, she got the exact same treatment, as other "long white killers" started wrapping her own head to "finish the job".

And the splendid forest-green eyes of Frankie also vanished from view after a minute or so.

After the last band had completed its movement around the skull of the Foster daughter, all that was left in the room were two mummies, lying side by side on the floor.

Those two girls who had had such a nice time before, showing each other how much they loved each other, who had been so happy, were now at the exact opposite of that extreme happiness they had relished, far, so far from the ecstasy they had been experiencing.

Those frenetic teens who had made so much noise in the past hour were now as silent as the stone of a grave.

Their previously naked bodies were now covered by layers of fabric, by countless white bands that reminded of those used in hospitals… except that, in this case, the strips were not used to heal and therefore help make life last : their function was to kill….

There was now a deadly hush in the recently screams-filled room.

The chloroform pads – because it was what those strange strips with circular metal shapes actually were – had admirably fulfilled their function. The sleeping gas that had been freed in their mouths, once the inside part of the pads had slid open, had finally put the two struggling girls to sleep.

And the strips having now tightened around the faces, **they** finally put the two struggling girls to **final** sleep.

It was over.

Yet that didn't mean that nothing else would occur in the room.

Because, as a matter of fact…

… one last thing took place.

Below both motionless bodies, dark shapes appeared and grew slowly bigger, until they had got larger than said bodies.

Then the shapes' colour turned lighter and their structure changed as well.

As a result, the two mummies began sinking into the floor, sucked away by those puzzling shapes.

The bodies gradually lowered in the enigmatic passageways created on the floor… but created by who ? Probably the same mysterious creature who has sent the strips to imprison the two lovers.

But who could that be…?

Because after all, _everybody_ liked Goo and Frankie…

With a loud, wet sound – "Swoosh !" -, the last bits of the teens' bodies vanished from sight.

And the shapes disappeared as well after half a minute, turning always lighter in colour, until they faded away.

The room that Frankie had locked for them to enjoy themselves was now deserted.

Totally emptied from life.

And yes, in a sense, it actually was a grave of sorts…

A cold place.

One that clearly reminds of a vault.

That reminds of…

Death.

The kind of location in which nobody would like to be.

But someone diabolic nevertheless had chosen that location as her home, and beyond all understanding, she actually _liked_ it.

She actually really _enjoyed_ it.

That someone stretched her leather-covered arm in direction of a hanging body, which was imprisoned in a rubber layer secured by six large belts, and put her gloved hand right at the body's crotch.

Two of her fingers pushed hard upwards, right where the vagina was, and the rubber broke with a disgusting noise, allowing the fingers to penetrate and bury themselves directly into the decaying flesh.

They twisted in the once warm spot where sex and love met, and which was now cold, smelling only about decomposition, rotting, and therefore…

Death.

After moving inside the cold flesh for a few seconds, the gloved fingers came out and the arm retreated, some brownish liquid dripping from the fingertips.

The woman slowly raised the wet glove to her face and, after sniffing the foul odour, she smiled and put the middle finger in her mouth.

The taste of putrefaction filled her oral cavity.

The taste of…

Death.

Any normal person tasting it would have let out a loud yell of disgust and made a pretty ugly grimace of repugnance, because, truth to be told, the taste was no less than yucky. So, in all logic, no normal person could possibly have liked that "savour".

But, you see, that woman was not normal.

Because, as a matter of fact…

…she wasn't even human.

She just appeared to be, yet wasn't.

And because she wasn't, she sucked avidly on her finger, trying to get as much of that " _delicious_ _savour_ "as she could.

"Mmm… perfect taste. You two are ready !" she said in a raspy voice that didn't seem to belong to a female creature… but more to some demon or monster.

And to some extent, there was some demon part in Wuya, the Heylin Witch who had once dominated the world.

There she was, all clad in black : the upper part of her body, from her neck to her crotch (for the front end) and buttocks (for the back end), arms included, was indeed imprisoned in a tight black leather outfit, save for her well-proportioned rack, which was out for everyone to ogle at, with only a narrow leather part horizontally covering the nipples; there two long black fabric parts falling from crotch and buttocks, hiding everything there was to hide there; two black leather bracelets around her ankles; and a pair of black high heels completing the fully black attire.

 **Very** long hair flowed down her back, reaching below her behind, **very** long eyelashes hypnotized the observer and **very** pointy ears reminded of an elf, all three of these "very" being the visual points of focus, the magnet of looks that drew the attention when some dared to gaze at that impressive creature.

Wuya, an evil, cruel smile stretching her lips, raised her left leg and put the high heel on a nearby stool, while she rested her right hand, curled into a fist, on the top of her thigh.

As for the left hand, it was on the back of the hanging body she had just "tasted".

In fact, there were _two_ bodies, another one hanging not far from the first one, and they were those that the Dark Witch had referred to when she had said "you _two_ are ready". Both were identical : wrapped in dark red rubber, with six large belts securing, respectively, the legs (in three places), the waist, the top of the forearms and – strangely enough – the head, or rather the forehead. On top of the rubber envelopes were some round part, to which a rope was tied, the other end of the rope tied to some hooks in the ceiling.

Underneath all that rubber were the numerous layers of strips which had attacked the two girls in the room, and still underneath were those once gorgeous bodies now turned into long-decaying flesh, so putrescent that it could come apart by, say, a mere twisting of fingers…

The corpses of Goo and Frankie, hanging in that hellish place, indeed were in an advanced state of decomposition.

 **Very** advanced, to be more precise.

So much that, in a near future, there wouldn't be anything solid left under the strips… just pestilential pulp, which would evolve into nauseating liquid.

Those beautiful girls, Goo and Frankie, with such gorgeous bodies, would turn into the vilest matter, which was antipodal to their once perfect anatomy. The soft skin and delicate flesh were becoming something filthy, shapeless and stinking dreadfully, coming undone as hours went by.

Those wrapped cadavers had nothing to do with the lively, cheerful, optimistic teens who had such thirst for life. And yet… "that" had once been "this".

But if there's one thing that disfigures everything, it is, as you all know…

Death.

Oh, one last thing : what did Wuya mean by "you two are ready" ? What were the two corpses ready for ?

Well, witches don't eat the same stuff we humans do.

No, their diet is different, and they eat stuff we would NEVER… such as, for instance… human flesh !

But because they have such awful alimentary habits, they don't absorb human flesh directly : they have to make it rotten, and once the decomposition is complete, they shall eat the disgusting matter resulting of that full decay…

So when Wuya said that Frankie and Goo were "ready", she meant they were ready… to become her meal ! And it's for that purpose that she had killed the two girls : so that they could serve as her "meat safe"…

First was Light, then came Darkness.

And so :

Once there was…

Love.

Now there is…

Death.

Love and Death.

Eros and Thanatos.

 _ **** T H E ** E N D ****_


	4. Postface

**POSTFACE**

 **Et voilà !**

 **Story's over.**

 **What really fascinated me about it, from the very start, was that "duality" of the plot, with one part being positive – and very hot ! – while the other was extremely negative – and very cold, in the sense that it relates to Death.**

 **The original storyboard by Garabatoz, made of 10 parts, was well-balanced, in that the dramatic turn takes place exactly at part 5 : the first half of the page is still about the girls' happiness, while the second half shows the first attacks of the strips. So no paramountcy between happy moments and drama : they are shared in two equal parts (or close enough to equals), which makes it a two-faceted story.**

 **I recall reading or seeing love stuff turning into horror, but sex stuff (lemon)… now that's much more rare ! No memory of intercourse scene evolving into some chiller. X-rated material often includes sexually explicit depictions or physically violent events, but not that often both** _ **together**_ **or succeeding to one another. And it's also something that triggered my interest for this VERY graphic novel drawn by Garabatoz.**

 **The plotline of this story you've just read faithfully follows the one of the original work, save for two things : the dialogues – there are none in the first place, just a few words, moans and muffled screams written in the comic's panels – and the moment where Goo cries. I added the later for dramatic emphasis, and while one may be terrified to die, tears can add up to that panic. Because when someone is really, really, scared, and realizes that there's "no way out", then that someone may very well be led to cry, out of sheer despair.**

 **I hope the last part – my explanation of why the girls were brought there, and why exactly they were left to rotten – didn't sound/seem too… hum… out of place ? Awkward ? Because that part, where the plot suddenly stops and I address you guys directly, definitely contrasts with the rest of the story, where I just stuck to recounting a sequence of events. So yeah, because of that change from story to explanations (but with the latter still relating to the story !), it may have seemed weird, yet I still hope it was okay with you. Was it ?**

 **I would like to express my gratitude to whoever read, favorited, reviewed this short story, whoever supported it/me. This is much, much, much appreciated, and if you like what you found, well I'm the happiest man round here then ! :D And I wish you lotta success with your own stories !**

 **This story owes it all to Garabatoz and also, because that work of his was a commission (request), to his patron, i.e. the guy (or girl ?) who imagined all this and asked Garabatoz to draw it all for him (or her ?). But since I don't know the identity of that patron, most of my gratitude goes out to GARABATOZ for putting in pictures this both beautiful and horrible plot, exciting at first and scary afterwards. Thank you, dear Garabatoz, for your awesome, amazing, wonderful, marvelous, fantastic work which fascinates me on and on and on !**

 **And that's pretty much why I decided to dedicate this story here to GARABATOZ, since I'm indebted to him for the whole storyline. Gara, if you got to read my story, and are currently reading** **this** **, I wanna wholeheartedly thank you for F-WRAP, a splendid artwork, with some hypnotizing two-sides plot, magnificent yuri scenes (Goo is definitely gorgeous as a teen !)… and a pretty original – yet frightening – way to die !**

 **I encourage all you Folxxxx to watch F-Wrap on Hentai Foundry or or Myhentaicomics : it really is a great work of art ! And take a look at Garabatoz's other works as well : the lad is pretty gifted ! :D And who knows, perhaps some of you will soon propose him some commissions, mmmmmmh… ;)**

 **Okay, time to let the curtain fall. Hope you enjoyed the ride, don't regret reading this and that will check out the original artwork on the websites I mentioned above.**

 **Take care, all of ya, and may Happiness pour its sweet nectar over your heads, as often as can be ! =))))**

 **Peace, Love, Ecstasy !**

 **XXXX**

 **Léo**

 **XXXX**


End file.
